You can tell
by Mariss95
Summary: Oliver and felicity are fighting in a married kind of way, confusing his business associates.


Hi! This is a response to the following prompt an anon sent at tumblr:

"_Oliver and felicity are fighting in a married kinda way, making his business associates confused."_

So here it goes :)

It doesn't contain spoilers

Enjoy!

* * *

**YOU CAN TELL**

Oliver pulled at his tie, feeling smothered. He had been having a terrible week. Days had been filled with meetings, drowning him in paperwork. The current case team arrow was working on was going south, one dead end after another. It didn't help matters that his mother was intent on fixing him up with somebody, anybody at this point; he had been in five terrible dates this month alone. The elevator dinged and the doors opened on his office floor, revealing a fuming Felicity.

"Where have you been?!" she hissed.

Oh yeah, and to top it all Felicity was mad at him.

"I had lunch with the manager of Corbel enterprise, and then I took a walk to clear my head."

"Well you can clear your head on your way to the meeting you have _right_ _now_" she countered as they walked to his office, her normal amusement at his antics gone.

"I'm sorry" he said sheepishly.

"Save it. I'm only trying to do my job. After all I wouldn't want to get fired" she sarcastically snapped back. She sounded deeply hurt, the icy tone of her voice slicing right through him.

"Hey, come here" Oliver took her arm and pulled her to the side, oblivious to the curious eyes of his business associates who watched intently their exchange from behind the glass wall.

Now she stood facing him but still wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it, you know that. It was just… a bad day" he concluded.

"We all have bad days Oliver. I sure do but that doesn't mean I go around denying your existence" she replied.

He sighed, his jaw tight. "It came out wrong. My mother, she was pestering me about us, asking too many questions. Questions I can't answer truthfully. I could have phrased it better…"

"No, it was great. I think '_just my secretary_' covered our relationship quite nicely" she was furious, her fingers poking his chest, remarking her words.

"Felicity" His hands snapped hers, holding her tiny fists against his chest. "I. am. truly. sorry" he said, punctuating every word, his eyes boring into hers. "I didn't mean it to sound so… harsh. I just needed her to stop. I didn't mean to belittle our relationship. You know I couldn't be myself without you." She stood paralyzed, taken aback by the intense turn the conversation had taken. Her mouth even opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out; so he went on. "Would you forgive me, please? I'm having a lousy week as it is, and having you give me the silent treatment is just making it worse."

She bit her lower lip, anger having left her the moment he took her hands in his. "Okay" she whispered, "but don't let that happen ever again" she said more than asked. "I mean, at least you could have said executive assistant. Secretary, that is low."

And there was the playful banter he was missing. He smiled warmly and released her hands, running his along her arms instead. "My _best_ _friend_" he assured her, smiling. Her mouth rose in a smile of her own, her palms now flush against his chest.

And then someone cleared his throat, catching their attention. They both turned around to face Mr. Spalding who stood by the door to the conference room "Mr. Queen, whenever you're ready…" he said, eyeing Felicity.

Suddenly they became aware of the dozen pair of eyes that were glued to them, and they tore their hands from each other. Oliver cleared his throat and stated he would be right there.

Felicity blushed and turned to Oliver, noticing how tired he looked. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed in deeply. She brought a hand to his neck and fixed his collar, tightening his tie while giving him an encouraging smile. He grinned back and lightly caressed her hand before walking into his meeting.

* * *

An hour later Felicity watched from behind the glass wall how he ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time. He looked exhausted and, now that she was no longer seeing red, she felt kind of bad for him. So she rose from her seat and did something she swore would never do again.

Oliver was rustling through some papers when Felicity placed a warm cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up and winked at her, a silent _'thank you'_ passing though.

"Your wife can stay if you'd like" interrupted Mr. Spalding. Oliver and Felicity turned to him, speechless. The room fell silent as Oliver thought of the best way to phrase his answer. But Felicity beat him to it.

"You told them I was your wife?" she snapped at him, an incredulous look on her face. He just raised his eyebrows in response.

"Aren't you?" a man sitting beside her quipped.

"No" she laughed loudly. "No way, we're not. He's not my husband. We're nothing. I mean not nothing, I work for him… but not like that. I'm not an escort or anything like that." Oliver chuckled under his breath at the bemused expression on the other men's face. They hadn't ever experienced a ranting Felicity Smoak before. It sure was a show. He decided to put an end to her misery. "Felicity."

"Yes. I should stop talking… right now." And she did, miming a zipper closing over her lips. Before she could walk away in shame Oliver looked up at her and with a smile on his face whispered "Now who is the one downplaying our relationship?"

"Shut up" she hissed back and walked away.

Oliver turned to face the confused crowd, an amused smile on his face. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_ Please like/comment. Encouragement or constructive criticism is always welcomed :)


End file.
